


Sundown

by akikosato, NightcoreZorro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gavin is as romantic as a stone, M/M, Murder, Romance, Stars, Sundown, corpse, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikosato/pseuds/akikosato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreZorro/pseuds/NightcoreZorro
Summary: Gavin invited Connor to a date. A nice sunset and watching the stars afterwards... What could possibly go wrong?





	Sundown

03.08.2041, 20:34

Detroit, Blue Heron Lagoon

 

"I have to admit, your choice of which kind of.. date.. surprised me quite a bit.“ Connor started talking and turned away his gaze from the window out of which he watched the environment change during their ride while rock music from the twenties filled the car. His wandering gaze stopped when he looked at Gavin who parked the car now and shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

"I'm always down for a surprise.“

"I've been a witness of that several times now.“ The younger one mumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt, Gavin doing the same. 

"Get a move on otherwise we might not see the sunset anymore.“ Connor nodded and got out of the car, following him down a small path, which enclosed the lagoon.

"Why aren't we staying here then?“ He asked again, blinking quite surprised as Gavin grabbed his hand once more. His cheeks blushed blue-ish and he was thinking of pulling his hand away again for a second yet he decided against it and tightened the grip a bit as he smiled at him softly. Even his heartbeat sped up. 

"Back there are less people meaning we won't be disturbed.“ Gavin said after a few seconds of silence and winked at the android. He didn't mind the fact that he wasn't actually able to wink properly. 

Connor just enjoyed the cool breeze hitting his synthetic skin and the fact that he's able to be so close to Gavin.

"I really didn't expect you suggesting to watch the sunset and the stars together.." The android got back to his original point and looked into the grey eyes of the other one, who just raised his brow at him. 

"I think it's got something. Afterall you're supposed to get to know each other on a first date. I mean yeah, we know each other already but.. well there are other topics to talk about on a date than in the department or if you're just watching a movie... You do that at another time." He scratched the scar on his nose as his gaze turned away slightly. "Going out to eat or eating at home would have been awkward too since you'd have to watch me. And I thought.. well you've deviated a few years ago already but you still work as hard and as much as you always did. And Hank most certainly wouldn't go to a place like this. So I thought.. mh.. that this would be quite the experience for you as well?" Gavin mumbled while his voice decreased in volume with every word he said.

Connor noticed that it was pretty uncomfortable for the older one to admit. He just couldn't figure out why. 

"You really thought about it.." He said and hesitated before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other's cheek. He often saw couples doing that if they were happy about the actions of their partner. According to that the both of them were on the right track to become a couple. So he just thought that his actions were right. Gavin tightened his grip around Connor's hand a bit and followed the small path, not saying a word, until the circled around half of the lagoon. The sun engulfed everything in a dark orange and Connor stopped walking, watching the picture being painted. 

"This looks... amazing..." He said under his breath and the smile came back onto his lips, earning a content grin from Gavin. Just as he wanted to sit down Connor put his arm around him, not letting go of his hand and leaning against him. Breathing out sarcastically he turned back towards the sun, which was almost gone at this point. His gazed got caught up looking at the lake, watching the clearly visible reflection of the sun. 

"... Fuck." He groaned not a second later. The younger one looked at him, visibly confused.   

"What's going on?"

Speechlessly Gavin turned his head towards the shore which was overgrown by some taller grass. Connor followed his gaze with his eyes and scanned the environment to support any upcoming surprises, as he found the slack arm which was laying on the ground. He let go of Gavin when he stepped closer to the shore, pushing away the grass.

"Allen Miller, 30 years old. He died around five hours ago I'd say..." He said as he analysed the just discovered corpse and raised his gaze once more to look at the older one. "He's probably been strangled." 

A deep groan escaped Gavin's throat. "Fuck. Why, out of all the places it could have happened at, did it happen here?" 

"It most definitely is an advantage that we've found the corpse. A civilian might have been traumatised by this view." Gavin let his hand slide down his face. 

"Hey let's let this dude rest in peace and take care of it later." He suggested then and earned a confused look from Connor.

"Why? We have to report it and we have to take care of it _now._ "

"He won't run away!"

Connor just shook his head in disapproval. "No. That's against the law."

"Nobody needs to know. A few more hours won't change anything now." Connor just sighed quietly after Gavin's words and got up again. 

"You're always surprising me. A few minutes ago I thought you were romantic but a date next to a corpse? That's everything but romantic Gavin. No matter how beautiful the sky may look." He said with a slightly ironic undertone in his voice as he reported the corpse. 

"Fuck." Gavin repeated quietly and pushed back his hair. He should have just taken Connor to his home.


End file.
